marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Rings
The Ten Rings is the terrorist organization that abducted Tony Stark in Iron Man. The organization's name and iconography was later appropriated by Aldrich Killian's think tank A.I.M. who falsely claimed that his actor, Trevor Slattery was their leader, The Mandarin, and placed blame on the group for his illegal activities. Despite this, it was revealed that the Ten Rings were still active (although in hiding) and that the true Mandarin was their leader in the Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King. The organization itself spans the globe, bringing in people from different backgrounds, nations, and cultures. History ''Iron Man A terrorist group kidnaps Tony Stark, who are initially assumed to be Islamic fundamentalists before being revealed to be The Ten Rings. The group is damaged deeply by the attack by Tony Stark's metallic battle suit. The group receives much of its weaponry from Stark Industries through Obadiah Stane. Raza, the leader of the Ten Rings, has a single red ring that he rubs with his other hand. He also makes a reference to Genghis Khan when speaking to Stark and Yinsen. Iron Man 2 One of the members gave Ivan Vanko a fake ID and a ticket to the Grand Prix De Monaco. ''Iron Man 3 Prelude '' Months later, after Vanko attacked the Stark Expo, the Ten Rings seemingly set up a trap for James Rhodes, a friend of Stark and pilot of the War Machine armor, in order to take his suit, but they failed. However, the soldiers of the Ten Rings informed their supposed leader, the "Mandarin", that they managed to scan the armor during the battle and get enough information that would help them against Tony Stark. Iron Man 3 It was implied that the Ten Rings had struck various places around the globe - including Tony Stark's house in Malibu, to fulfill the Mandarin's plans to take over America. It was revealed that these incidents were merely financed by Aldrich Killian's A.I.M. who had appropriated the organization's name for his own schemes. This includes the appropriation of the name of the Mandarin as well as the modification of the War Machine armor. Though Aldrich Killian was killed, the terrorist organization remains active. Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King Jackson Norriss, a member of the Ten Rings, poses as a documentary filmmaker and meets with Trevor Slattery. He eventually informs Slattery that his portrayal has angered some people, including the actual Mandarin, leader of Ten Rings terrorist group, who Slattery did not know existed. Norriss tells him the history of the Mandarin and the terrorist group, before revealing his true identity and the real reason for Norriss interviewing Slattery, which to break him out of prison so he can meet the actual Mandarin. Ant-Man A member of the Ten Rings was present at the Pym Technologies building when Darren Cross presented the Yellowjacket to potential buyers. Working alongside HYDRA's Mitchell Carson, the agent drew his gun to execute Hank Pym and soon engaged in a fight with Ant-Man who had broken free of his cage to save Pym. Despite attempting to shoot the hero, the agent was quickly defeated and knocked unconscious. He was later killed when the Pym Tech building exploded. Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings ''To be added Members *The Mandarin - Leader. *Raza - Commander. *Abu Bakar - Commander. *Jackson Norriss - Operative. *HYDRA Buyer - Operative. *Naib - Operative. *Richard Frampton - Operative. *Agent - Operative. *Cordo Gaines - Partner. *Omar - Member. *Ahmed - Member. *Ivan Vanko - Client; Vanko received a forged passport from a Ten Rings representative. *Obadiah Stane - Weapons Supplier/Client; deceased. Enemies *Trevor Slattery - Impersonated actual leader. *Aldrich Killian - Appropriated their name to use as a front. *A.I.M - Used Ten Rings as a front for illegal activities; no relation to actual organization. *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Former captive. *Ho Yinsen - Captive. *James Rhodes *Nick Fury *Phil Coulson *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Ant-Man *Hank Pym Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (6 films) **''Iron Man'' **''Iron Man 2'' **''Iron Man 3'' (Mentioned only) **''Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King'' **''Ant-Man'' **''Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings'' *Marvel Cinematic Universe (10 comics) **''Iron Man: I Am Iron Man!'' **''Iron Man: Security Measures'' **''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' **''Iron Man 2: Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Iron Man 2: Phil Coulson: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Iron Man: Will Online Evils Prevail?'' **''The Avengers: Black Widow Strikes'' **''Iron Man 3 Prelude'' **''The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII'' Trivia *The name 'Ten Rings' refers to the ten rings that give the Mandarin his powers in the original comics. Separately, Aldrich Killian is revealed to have appropriated both the iconography of the Ten Rings and the identity of the Mandarin as part of his scheme. *Faran Tahir, the actor who plays Raza, expressed concern about the possibility of the film causing offence to a Muslim audience by portraying the Ten Rings as Islamic caricatures, and suggested the idea of the organization having members from various different nations. *The Ten Rings have been officially classified as "dormant" by the government but according to Norris, they are becoming more active. It is more than likely this is due to Slattery and Killian tarnishing their reputation in the media. *Jackson calls the Ten Rings the "rings of our faith" implying that the organization is not only a terrorist cell but a cult as well with the Mandarin, the owner of the ten rings, as a religious figurehead. *During All Hail the King, the files Jackson Norris shows to Trevor display a map of China as one of the possible areas of operation for the Mandarin. Gallery ''Iron Man'' Tony_kidnapped.png ''Iron Man 2'' Ten_Rings_Gangster.png|Ten Rings Agent ''Iron Man 3'' Ten_Rings_Logo_Iron_Man_3.png|Logo used in television broadcasts by A.I.M. ''Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King'' Jackson_pistol.jpg ''Ant-Man'' Ant-Man Ten Rings Deleted Scene.JPG Ant-Man Ten Rings Deleted Scene 2.JPG Mitchell Carson - Ant-Man 18.JPG Mitchell Carson - Ant-Man 17.JPG Mitchell Carson - Ant-Man 15.JPG Mitchell Carson - Ant-Man 13.JPG Ten Rings Member Ant-Man.JPG Ten Rings Member Ant-Man 2.jpg Ant-Man_Ten_Rings_member.png Ant-Man_Ten_Rings_member_2.png ''Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings'' Category:Iron Man culture Category:Ant-Man culture Category:Marvel One-Shot culture Category:Shang-Chi culture Category:Villains Category:Supervillain teams Category:Terrorist groups